The following description relates to data management in a computer storage system, for example, centralized access to and management of multiple, disparate data repositories.
Computer systems in an enterprise environment typically represent a plurality of different applications, information, and services that may have varying degrees of interaction and integration. The various components generally use their own information bases, but there may be a significant degree of overlap of information and resources used by the different components. In such a case, a common storage medium can be used to store information that is shared among several applications.
For example, user-specific information may be used by multiple different applications. Such user-specific information may be stored in a single Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP) repository, which acts as a centralized directory for common information, much like a company-wide address book. The information in the common storage medium may then be accessed by a variety of different applications or platforms using a standard protocol. The use of a centralized directory simplifies maintenance, reduces inconsistency, and avoids redundancy.